This invention relates to photographic cameras and more particularly to a safety device for preventing inadvertent actuation of an exposure factor setting member.
In designing photographic cameras to facilitate ease of operation and handling thereof, it has been the practice to determine the location of exposure factor setting members, such as a shutter dial, by a trial-and-error approach. Such members are usually placed on the top panel of the camera housing either to the left-hand corner thereof or at a point adjacent a film winding lever. Recently developed cameras with broadened capabilities require a larger number of control members in the form of dials and levers on the top panel of the camera housing, thereby requiring that the aforementioned exposure factor setting dial be positioned not only on the same side as the film winding lever, but also adjacent thereto.
Such an arrangement of the exposure factor setting dial, however, gives rise to a problem in that, during film winding and shutter cocking operation, the operator often places his first, second, or third finger on the dial without being conscious of the fact that the dial may be inadvertently manipulated. Thus, the dial may be turned to a setting which will deviate from the desired setting used in the preceeding exposure, despite the fact that the operator wishes to make the next exposure with the same desired exposure value.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a camera which is substantially fool-proof with regard to the aforementioned inadvertent operation.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safety device for preventing inadvertent actuation of an exposure factor setting member of the camera.